


[Podfic] To Slip Between

by FeralDogs



Category: Naruto, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDogs/pseuds/FeralDogs
Summary: For some people it's easier to slip between worlds than for others.Chihiro was one of those people, and she knew that every world had it's own rules but that some truths were important everywhere: Don't take what isn't yours to take. Don't invite greed in. Be polite. Don't stare.But most of all friendship and not having to figure everything out on your own.And Kisame could not stop staring at her (in scornful awe).[Podfic version]





	[Podfic] To Slip Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Slip Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859080) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



**Text:** [To Slip Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859080)

 **Author:** [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness)

 **Length:** 12.01

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first podfic/voice work ever, comment and tell me what you think! I really enjoyed performing it.


End file.
